


Hijo de Asgard

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre pequeño, siempre inferior... Nunca más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijo de Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Situado cuando Loki va a Jotunheim a ver a Laufey.

La nieve bajo sus pies se hundía dejando su huella blanca. A su alrededor no había mas que frío, viento y nieve. Tras esto se encontraba Jotunheim, un lugar en apariencia desolado. Donde todo era blanco, azul o gris. Sin que ninguna luz iluminara aquel lúgubre lugar para darle algo de vida.

El rey de Asgard caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al que los jotuns llamarían palacio, el lo llamaba ruina. Donde pretendía encontrar a Laufey, su padre le había dicho Odin, pero algo semejante a bilis se le atragantaba en la garganta si pensaba en aquel ser como su progenitor. Si consideraba a aquella especie ínfima y primitiva la misma que la suya.

Nadie se cruzaba en su camino. Ni siquiera podían verle o sentirle. Aunque por aquello tampoco debía insultarles, ya que ni la fabulosa vista de Heimdall, que Volstagg siempre estaba alabando, lo percibía en aquella ocasión.

Llego ante el "palacio" del que se hacia llamar rey de ese lugar. No se dejó ver hasta que estuvo a escasos pasos de Laufey, su padre, pensó, pero un escalofrío de repulsión saco ese pensamiento de su mente.

—Matadlo —ordenó Laufey en cuento vio su sombra.

Se obligo a sonreír. Ese plan se basaba en la mentira, al igual que la mayoría de sus ideas, debía interpretarlas tan bien como siempre.

—¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?—preguntó con socarronería.

Solo entonces el rey le presto atención.

—Así que tú fuiste el que nos mostró el camino a Asgard.

Loki ensanchó la sonrisa y, tras el permiso innecesario de Laufey para que continuase, le relato su plan. Mientras, en su cabeza lo único que pensaba era en no esperar, matarle y destrozarle en ese preciso instante.

Le costó encontrar una palabra para definir lo que el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos podría hacer para mejorar ese mundo. Opto por "gloria" intuyendo que era lo que Laufey quería escuchar. Sin embargo el sabia que Jotunheim nunca había tenido gloria ni nunca la tendría, él se iba a encargar de ello.

De vuelta al Bifrost y a Asgard sentía hasta arcadas ante lo que le rodeaba. Él, que había crecido en el fabuloso palacio de Asgard, el reino conocido más poderoso; que había estudiado con los maestros más sabios; y que había adquirido tal nivel con su magia que se podría considerar el más poderoso por debajo del Padre de Todos. Él, no podía pertenecer a ese lugar. A ese callejón del universo donde nunca entraba la luz. Un sitio tan inútil solo merecía la desaparición...

Soltó una carcajada pérfida. Eso ni su glorioso, heroico, valiente y perfecto hermano lo había conseguido. Lo único que había logrado era que por poco les mataran, que su padre tuviera que ir a por él como si de un débil niño se tratara y pasar el resto de sus días en otro reino podrido de seres débiles como era Midgard.

Él si se alzaría victorioso en lo que el supuesto héroe de Asgard había fallado. Y no quedaría ninguno de esos seres deformes...

Pero su mente le traiciono. Durante una décima de segundo el pensamiento de que el seria el único gigante de hielo vivo en el universo asomó por su cabeza. No, el era hijo de Odin, hijo de Asgard. Su otra naturaleza era falsa, tenía que serlo.

Se lo iba a demostrar a su padre. Se lo iba a demostrar a todos. A todos aquellos que le consideraban también un ser inferior. Inferior a su hermano e inferior a cualquier guerrero asgardiano. Y podría haber vivido con ello, con que unos pocos se rieran de él. Mas su propio "hermano" lo había hecho, su supuesta sangre también se creía superior, como su supiera la verdad...

Su padre tampoco decía nada, reservándolo todo para Thor y negándoselo todo a él, después de asegurar que solo quería protegerle.

Pues ahora lo tenia todo y su padre y su hermano nada, estaban en sus manos. Su hermano se pudriría en Midgard, él ignoraría ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho que se asemejaba a añoranza. Y su padre se vería obligado a reconocerle como lo que siempre tenia que haber sido, su predilecto.

Sonrió pensando en el futuro. Si era tan brillante y tal triunfal, ¿por qué no encontraba en su interior la alegría?


End file.
